


Drawing of naked actor Nick Jonas

by armapella



Series: Drawing of naked actors [1]
Category: Actor RPF, American Actor RPF, JONAS RPF, Nick jonas RPF, art - Fandom, nick jonas - Fandom
Genre: Fanart, Naked Nick Jonas Drawing, Realistic drawing, Realistic naked sketch, naked, sketch - freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 10:26:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5963929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/armapella/pseuds/armapella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Realistic Fan art (sketch) of Nick Jonas (Nudity).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drawing of naked actor Nick Jonas

**Author's Note:**

> Nick Jonas obviously belongs to himself. This is just a drawing made from a fan of this sexy actor/singer.  
> Enjoy!  
> PS: This is marked as a multi-chapter in case I add new drawings of Nick; i'll just put them here instead of adding another story for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To view the image in a highest quality, right click on it then choose 'View/show Image' (or something of the same meaning)

**Author's Note:**

> If you have a request for me (about an actor), ask away. I will see what I CAN do; please understand that I do this for fun and share it with you; so I'll probably won't draw actors that don't attract me personally.


End file.
